Roy Burns
Roy Burns was a character in the film Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. A soft spoken loner Roy was a paramedic who was partnered with fellow paramedic Duke. Biography At some point in his life Roy was in a relationship with a woman, whom he impregnated. While giving birth to her and Roy's son Joey, Roy's lover died and Roy, presumably unable to deal with this loss and the responsibility of raising a child on his own, abandoned Joey, letting him be shunted from foster home to foster home. Despite running out on Joey, Roy would keep tabs on him, carrying around pictures of the boy in his wallet. The relationship between Roy and Joey remained largely unknown to many, including the authorities and Doctor Matthew Letter director of the Pinehurst Youth Development Center where Joey wound up after living in various homes. Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Roy and Duke, in 1985, are called to Pinehurst after an incident there, resident Victor J. Faden having murdered another halfway house resident by hacking them to bits with an axe during an argument. There to pick up the body, Roy discovers it is Joey and, upon seeing his son's butchered remains, goes into shock, only to be brought back to his senses by Duke, who he reluctantly helps move Joey's dismembered body. Joey's murder causes Roy to snap and, much like Pamela Voorhees before him, he begins irrationally blaming others for the death of his son (ironically, he didn't go after Victor, because he's arrested). Acquiring a hockey mask, blue boiler suit and various weapons, Roy goes on a killing spree while dressed as recently deceased mass murderer Jason Voorhees, his first victims being a pair of greasers by the name of Vinnie and Pete, who Roy kills on a deserted road after they experience car trouble. A day after killing the greasers, Roy would strike again, murdering orderly Billy and his girlfriend Lana in a diner parking lot with an axe. The sheer brutality and randomness of these murders cause the local authorities to fear Jason had somehow come back. With the police scrambling to find out what was going on, Roy's body count rises rapidly, with him killing drifter Raymond and Pinehurst residents Eddie and Tina in broad daylight in the woods near the Hubbard farm. Roy would next kill Pinehurst employees Doctor Matthew Leonard and George in the woods, before moving on to a trailer park and killing a woman named Anita and her boyfriend Demon there. After the double homicide in the trailer park Roy, on his way to Pinehurst, murders the halfway house's neighbors Junior and Ethel Hubbard with a meat cleaver. After killing off the Hubbards, Roy sneaks into Pinehurst and kills the residents still there, Jake, Robin and Violet, afterward stuffing the trio's corpses in the room of new halfway house resident Tommy Jarvis. When Pinehurst assistant director Pam Roberts and her friend Reggie return to the halfway house and discover their friends dead Roy bursts into the room and attacks. Chasing Pam and Reggie out of Pinehurst and into the woods, Roy ambushes them at his abandoned ambulance (which contains the slain Duke) and follows Pam (Reggie having taken off elsewhere) back to Pinehurst and then to the Hubbard farm. As he prepares to strike down Pam with his machete, Roy is briefly incapacitated when Reggie rams him with a bulldozer. Recovering from Reggie's attack, Roy chases him and Pam into a barn, where he searches for the pair after they hide from him. While stalking about, Roy is injured by Pam with a chainsaw, but before Pam can finish him off Roy is spared when the chainsaw runs out of gas. As Pam flees from him Roy is distracted when Tommy appears. Moving in on this new arrival, who can only stare dumbstruck at what he believes to be a resurrected Jason (his worst fear) who he killed three years ago himself, Roy injures Tommy with his machete, but is in turn wounded when Tommy stabs him in the upper left of his thigh with a knife. Ultimately chasing Tommy, Pam and Reggie up into the rafters of the barn, Roy is ambushed while fighting Pam and is knocked out a window by Reggie. Managing to grab onto the window ledge, Roy is left dangling and begins trying claw his way back up, only to be sent plummeting to his death below on the harrows of a tractor by Tommy. Impaled in multiple places by the spikes of the tractor, Roy's hockey mask and facial prosthetic are knocked askew, revealing his true identity. Sheriff Cal Tucker would later discover Roy's wallet and the pictures it contained and pieced together what motivated him to kill. Additionally, Roy's mask would somehow falls into the hands of Tommy, who would don it during a moment of severe psychosis caused by Roy's killing spree reawakening his deep-seated fear of Jason. The FBI's official stance is that Roy was Jason's only legitimate copycat killer Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs , though occasionally local law enforcement agencies and the media would wrongly attribute murders actually committed by Jason (including the Manhattan and Springwood killings) to copycats. Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) Trivia It is unknown why Roy planted the bodies in Tommy's room. It was either assumed that Roy read about Tommy in the news about Jason and planned to use him as a scapegoat for his crimes or it was just a coincidence that the bodies were planted into Tommy's room. References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Deceased